


Pain

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mating Curse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets cursed by a mating spell that makes him suffer until he mate but he doesn't want to tell Dean, and a situation occurs. Maybe don't read if you don't like forced sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, years later me here. I'm not proud of this story anymore and it's written pretty poorly, from the time when I was still learning to write and jumped on the biggest angst train ever, without knowing anything about anything. Maybe if you want a good angst story, check out my more current stuff instead? I don't feel like deleting this but... I mean I wouldn't show it off. Continue if you want.

When he first showed up, Dean thought maybe he was drunk. He was wobbling on his feet and staggered over to Dean.  
"T-Trash..." Cas stuttered. Dean realized what he meant and grabbed the nearest trash can, handing it to him just quickly enough for him to puke inside it. Except it was mostly blood.  
"Cas, you ok? What's happening?" Dean questioned.  
"I-I don't... Feel good..." He mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut as his body started to sway.  
"Cas, ok, iron grip, gimme the trash can." Dean mumbled, holding the limp body with one arm and setting the trash can down. He dragged Cas over to the bed, laying him down and staring at him as he started to try and say something. What came out instead was a whimper, followed by his face twisting in pain. Dean barely covered his ears in time as Cas started to scream. It wasn't a high pitched scream, but instead one of agony. Dean risked the damage and took his hand off his ears, leaning down beside the bed and trying to comfort him.  
"Cas, what's going on, where does it hurt?" Dean asked. Cas couldn't speak, it was like watching him get torn apart, and Dean had to look away. Finally after a minute Cas stopped and held his side, gasping for breath.  
"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked.  
"Spell- Dean- trash." Cas said urgently. Dean handed over the smelly trash can and again Cas puked blood. When he was done Dean got him a cup of water and let him rinse his mouth, before putting a few paper towels in the trash can so he wouldn't see it.  
"Sam's out for the night, some chick from the bar, you need me to call him?" Dean asked. Cas' face screwed up again but he shook his head.  
"What's going on Cas, is this some weird angel sickness?" Dean asked.  
"Thought I could... Handle it... She cursed me... As I was killing her... Angel curse..." Cas stopped, convulsing and screaming again. Dean put a hand awkwardly on his side but it seemed to cause more problems. He pulled back quickly, waiting until Cas was done screaming and puking to ask again.  
"Cas, what happened? You're doing fine, just keep talking." Dean encouraged.  
"Angel curse... Squeeze everything together... Inside... And inside... the wings too... Heals after every strike... But the pain stays..." Cas stopped again, screaming in agony and twisting up on his side.  
"Ok, what do you have to do to make it stop?" Dean asked.  
"Survive... twenty four hours..." Cas panted, coughing violently.  
"Or what?" Dean asked.  
"Or... I die... Stupid..." Cas said weakly, attempting to smirk at him, to mock what Dean always looked like, but it didn't work when he whined in pain.  
"Alright, you'll be ok, what can I do?" Dean asked.  
"Keep... Me awake..." Cas said.  
"Ok, alright, hey, just stay calm, I mean, as calm as possible when your insides are getting crushed together. Lemme take off your shirt, I'll try to see what's going on." Dean said. Cas nodded and Dean pulled his coat off his shoulders, followed by his suit jacket and white button up. Seconds later Cas spasmed and screamed, balling his fists and trying to breathe through it. Dean could see the muscles under his skin almost rippling like waves, and how his skin turned purple and red. He could see the ribs moving slightly inward and how the bones on Cas' back were turning a horrible shade of blue. He touched his hand lightly, trying to comfort him without touching him where it would hurt.  
"You can scream, it's ok." Dean said. Cas looked away and screamed at the air, making Dean cringe. Slowly the movement under his skin stopped and he settled back against the mattress, pointing to the trash can weakly. Dean nodded and as soon as Cas was finished he changed the bag, putting a new one in.  
"How long has this been happening?" Dean asked.  
"Twenty hours... Thought I could handle it... But it got too painful..." Cas admitted.  
"Ok, hey you said your wings were being effected, would it help to... Uncloak them?" Dean asked.  
"What?" Cas mumbled.  
"To... Bring your wings into this dimension or whatever. Would it help?" Dean asked.  
"It may... But it would blind you... I would need to... Put them in a physical form... Matching the size of... This vessel... It would take... A lot of energy..." Cas breathed.  
"Ok, alright, that's fine, you can do it. Just try to relax and concentrate ok?" Dean said quietly. Suddenly there was a blinding light and Cas arched up, turning on his side and becoming tense. Dean shut his eyes and waited until the light had gone to look. Beautiful white feathered wings were now attached to Cas' back. Cas' eyes started to fall shut and Dean looked away from the wings.  
"Cas, no, wake up, come on, you gotta stay conscious." Dean said frantically. He shook his shoulder, and Cas groaned in pain.  
"Sorry Cas..." Dean said regretfully, grabbing his wing and yanking at a feather. It didn't come out, instead Cas screamed and looked more in pain then before.  
"W-Why?!" Cas cried.  
"I had to keep you awake, I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would hurt you like that!" Dean insisted.  
"It's... Making the... Time between... Longer..." Cas breathed.  
"What is, your wings?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and started to stiffen when his wing moved.  
"They always fluff like that?" Dean asked.  
"Sometimes, yes..." Cas nodded, trying to hold a conversation.  
"Ok, well, why are they making it longer in between, talk to me. It'll take your mind off of it." Dean said.  
"Ok... Grace flows like blood... But much quicker... Through a vessel... But when wings are... In this form... They need Grace too... And grace flows through wings much slower... So it takes longer for the grace to... Do a full cycle from the heart and back... And this curse causes the damage after each cycle ends..." Cas said, his breathing heavy but slowly getting better.  
"How long do you have until it happens again?" Dean asked.  
"Five minutes in between each..." Cas said quietly.  
"Ok, alright, good, it's been about fifteen minutes since you showed up, so, how much longer until this stops?" Dean asked.  
"Three hours, Forty five minutes? It gets worse as time passes, so I'll know when it's almost over... It became extremely painful and that's why I came here..." Cas explained.  
"Ok, well, how about something to help the pain? I mean, could I like, give you a foot massage to help you relax? That helps some people." Dean said.  
"The nerves in my feet don't have as much effect as with humans... I doubt it would work much... The wings however do have extremely sensitive nerves..." Cas said shyly.  
"Won't I hurt you though?" Dean asked.  
"As long as you don't pull the feathers I'll be fine." Cas said sarcastically. Just as Dean was about to touch the wing Cas spasmed and screamed, making the wings pull into him and shake. Dean tried to comfort him, putting a hand on his, but it didn't do much. When it was over Cas squeezed his hand and Dean looked down, realizing his hand was shaking.  
"The pain is... much more... intense with... my wings here..." Cas panted, trying not to be too dramatic. Dean saw through it and immediately got further up on the bed, rubbing his thumb over Cas' hand.  
"You know you don't have to lie right? I mean, I know you're an angel and all but you can show some emotion to this. I know you scream through it, but then you just go back into tired Castiel mode. Are you gonna throw up again?" Dean asked, seeing the strange expression on Cas' face. The almost scared look turned to one of confusion and his eyes squinted, staring at Deans hand in his. He had his back and wings towards Dean, so it was a strange position.  
"Did... I do that?" Cas asked, absently rubbing a thumb over Deans like he had done a few minutes ago.  
"No... Uh... I did... I mean, I thought it would help you... hold onto reality while you were in pain but... I wasn't sure we're to touch that wouldn't hurt so I picked here..." Dean admitted. Cas nodded slowly and seemed to almost be embarrassed when his wings twitched.  
"Should I, uh, massage now?" Dean asked quietly.  
"If you... Don't mind..." Cas said, his breathing starting to come back to normal. Dean nodded and carefully started to touch each wing, feeling how soft they were. Cas seemed almost smug when Dean smiled at them.  
"You... Like them?" Cas asked quickly.  
"Yeah... They're amazing..." Dean said quietly. Gently he laid a hand on each wing and started to rub them, squeezing every few seconds.  
"Feels good... Right there! Y-Yes, that's- yeah..." Cas groaned. Dean figured it must be like finally reaching an itch on your back. When the next painful spasms hit Cas had been practically purring. He froze and started screaming, feathers fluffing up and muscles rippling under his skin. Dean carefully put a hand on his and waited until he could speak to start rubbing the wings again.

* * *

Cas was still on his side, facing away from Dean, but he would shoot grateful glances over his shoulder when he hit just the right spot. This went on a while before the spasms got too painful. Cas started shaking even after each cycle ended and in the last hour he wouldn't let Dean touch him at all. Dean knew Cas was hiding something about this, but he knew he couldn't push it now. Not with Cas almost in tears on his bed.  
"Cas, is there anything I can do?" Dean asked again. Cas whimpered and tried to say no but it seemed that his body didn't agree. He shook as he tried to take Deans hand in his. Dean reached out questioningly and took his hand, letting him squeeze it until it started to feel numb. His wings were quivering and he was sweating now, trying not to cry when it happened again. This time thought when the spasms had stopped, he yanked Dean down beside him to put his head against his.  
"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked quietly.  
"Th..." Cas only got that far before gagging and pushing Dean away. Dean grabbed the trash can and pulled him into a sitting position, letting him be sick again. When he was done he weakly wiped his mouth and tried to lay back down, only for his arms to lock up and make him fall against the mattress. Dean pulled him into a more comfortable position and Cas shivered at his touch. In his fevered state he just registered that Dean felt warm. He pulled at his arm and Dean sat down, stretching out beside him.  
"Thank... You..." Cas whispered, looking away shyly before moving his head towards Dean. When he did manage to get closer he put his head against Deans stomach and put his arms against his chest.  
"Don't go to sleep Cas, you said to keep you awake and I'll do that whatever it takes." Dean said quickly.  
"I'm... Glad..." Cas said quietly.  
"So, what exactly does this curse do? I mean, almost every spell has a loophole, a way to get out of it and make it stop, and whatever you're doing now seems to be helping at least a little, so what are you doing?" Dean asked carefully.  
"Touch... Intimate..." Cas said quietly.  
"Intimate touching helps? That's why you're laying across my lap?" Dean chuckled, and Cas hummed in agreement.  
"Man, when you feel better you're gonna have a lot to explain." Dean said smiling. Cas nodded against him but kept his eyes shut. Dean knew he was awake by how he curled and uncurled his fingers from around Deans belt loop. When the next spasm hit Dean brushed his fingers along Cas' back, just past his wings, hoping to help him. As he slumped back against him he felt his eyes getting wet. The pain was getting even worse and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay conscious in the last few minutes.  
"Dean..." He whispered, looking at the trash can weakly. Dean grabbed it and sat him up, letting him try but get nothing out. With nothing else to cough up, Dean took the trash can and helped him lay back down in his lap. He brushed his fingers across Cas' back lightly and used his other hand to comb his fingers through his sweaty hair. It was odd, how it didn't feel, well, odd, for Cas to be laying with him like this. It felt nice, natural even.  
"Dean... I may not... Be able to... Stay awake... In the last... Few minutes... I may... Loose... Consciousness..." Cas said, struggling to form a comprehensive thought.  
"It's ok, that won't happen... But... If it does... What do I do?" Dean asked carefully.  
"If my wings... Start twitching... Have to touch them..." Cas said, whining when another sharp pain formed, this time in his chest.  
"Yeah? And what else? Is there anything else?" Dean asked quietly.  
"Fever... Keep away..." Cas mumbled.  
"But you're not gonna, like, just stop breathing, right?" Dean asked carefully.  
"Hopefully... Not..." Cas said shakily, arching up and screaming as another spasm shook him. His hands shook violently and a single tear slid off his face. As soon as he had collapsed back onto him, Dean pulled him closer and stroked a hand through his wet hair lightly.  
"It'll be ok, I'll be the one watching over you for once." Dean said quietly. Cas nodded and let Dean continue to touch his back gently, memorizing the movement of his fingers.

* * *

Dean continued to help him through the last hour of the spell, trying to soothe him and letting him rest on top of him. Cas really was crying now, not able to say anything.  
"Cas, just breathe, I'm here, nothing will happen, you don't have to be afraid." Dean said quietly, trying to believe it himself. He still didn't know what to do if something were to happen and Cas wasn't doing any talking in the state he was in.  
"Remember the signals ok? One finger for trash, two for pain, three for spasms, four for telling me something is really wrong." Dean reminded him. Cas whimpered but couldn't answer as he held up three fingers and arched up off the bed, screaming in pain. Dean was beside the bed now, dipping the rag he had gotten from the bathroom in cold water and dabbling at Cas' forehead. Once he made sure he had everything he needed he got back on the bed and pulled Cas on top of him, shushing him as he continued to cry. He had been able to gather that the pain got more bearable when in an intimate embrace, so he was doing all he could, but Cas was in agony.  
"Cas, you said intimacy helps, and I'm... I'm getting worried... So I'm gonna do something ok?" Dean said quietly. Cas weakly nodded and Dean leaned forward, touching his lips to Cas' forehead. Cas froze up and tilted his head up, looking at him in surprise. His whimpering stopped, the pain becoming more bearable. Dean smiled and kissed his temple this time, lingering for an extra second. Cas smiled shyly and tried to get comfortable, if only for a minute.

* * *

It was in the last ten minutes now. Cas had just had another spasm but this time he didn't get comfortable again, instead he lay motionless on top of Dean.  
"Cas? Cas, you ok? Cas, answer me!" Dean yelled, sitting up and shaking his limp form. He picked up the rag and dabbled at Cas' sweaty forehead. Apparently it didn't matter if Cas was hot or cold, angels sweat with a fever. A lot. So he tried to clean him up, running the cloth through his hair. Next he did what Cas said, gently brushing his fingers over the quivering wings until they stopped. It was only minutes before Cas was in tears in his sleep, thrashing and arching up, whining as he slept.  
"Ok Dean, intimate touch, come on." Dean said to himself. Before he could change his mind, he grabbed Cas' face and kissed him on the lips. It was almost as if a shiver had gone through Cas as he stopped moving and whining, opening his eyes and he looked up into Deans eyes. He desperately pulled at Deans shirt and managed to pull himself up, just at the right height. Then Cas was kissing him like it was his only lifeline. Dean tried to back up and tell Cas this wasn't him, something was wrong, but the way Cas moaned into his mouth stopped him. He wasn't sure what to do when Cas started rolling his hips into Deans, managing somehow to get on top of him completely and start humping his leg. He could feel how hard Cas was getting and a desperate whine escaped. Cas was in an almost trance-like state, his eyes shut and his wings twitching. Dean remembered Cas saying that if his wings twitched like that he should touch them, so despite the situation, Dean reached up and grabbed the wings, squeezing before running blunt nails against the feathers. Cas' reaction was immediate, his back arching, this time not in pain, but in pleasure. Dean knew that face, he knew he had just sent Cas over the edge, he could feel it by the dampness on his leg, but he just kept going, rutting against him until Dean was sure he would have the same reaction just from how hot it was.  
"C-Cas... This helping? T-This what you need?" Dean stuttered. Cas moaned and sat up, moving further up to sit directly on Deans hip bones and pressing their crotches together. Even with the layers of clothing it sent sparks through Dean as Cas basically started to give him a lap dance. Only a few seconds past before Cas' arms raised up, linking behind his head, and letting Dean get a good view of muscle as Cas came yet again. Still the hardness didn't sink, seeming to only get bigger as he moved to touch himself, rubbing his nipples and giving Dean a full-on show. Dean had never been attracted to Cas, or at least, not that he would admit to himself, and now it felt like a dream come true. Cas' shirt off, wings twitching, head thrown back, eyes shut while his mouth hung barely open in ecstasy.  
"C-Cas... Not complaining... But what the hell..." Dean breathed, looking up at him. Cas didn't open his eyes, instead he reached out blindly, grabbing Deans hand and sucking on all of his fingers at once. Dean moaned loudly and tried to look away, he felt guilty, this wasn't Cas, but he couldn't. Cas did something very unexpected then. He stood on shaky legs and pulled all his clothes off that had remained, revealing he had come in his pants more then once, then sat back down on Deans hips. He touched his own leg and the come was gone, but Cas wasn't done with him. Dean let him guide his fingers to the rim of his asshole before he realized what Cas wanted.  
"Cas- I can't- you're not yourself- it'll hurt if you don't do it right- I won't do this!" Dean protested, but Cas didn't seem to hear him. He shoved one of Dean's fingers up his ass forcefully, making his face twist up for only a split second before he made him separate his fingers and put a second inside. He did this with the third and fourth before moaning loudly and looking down at Dean, despite his eyes still being closed. He started to pull Deans fingers out with one hand and unzip Deans jeans with the other, but Dean grabbed his hand.  
"Cas... Look at me... This isn't you... If you can even understand me right now you have to try and control this... I... I don't know if I can do what you want... I'm... I'm kinda terrified..." Dean admitted. In that moment Cas leaned down and his eyes opened, showing him, the real, normal him. He looked horrified, he looked tiny and scared, and he looked sorry. That flash was gone as his eyes shut again, but when Cas started to push his fingers back in he knew Cas was restraining himself somehow. Instead of going after Deans dick, he fucked himself with Deans fingers, hitting his prostate and arching back, moaning as he came on his own stomach. Just the sight made Dean go over the edge, moaning as he came with him. Finally he seemed done and his dick started to shrink back down, but when Dean tried to take his fingers out Cas whined and grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.  
"C-Cas, I gotta have my hand..." Dean said quietly. Cas touched his face without opening his eyes and the come was gone. Then Cas was starting to fall asleep, so he laid down on Dean.  
"Cas, when can I have my hand back?" Dean asked awkwardly. Cas didn't answer, instead he became quiet, falling into a restful sleep. Dean sat awake until Cas became loose and his muscles started to push Dean out. Dean pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the side of the bed in disgust. He knew he should move, put Cas' pants back on him. Maybe he wouldn't remember. The way he had looked, it was primal. It was instinct and completely uncertain eyes that were begging to stop. It was like his body was controlling him. Still though he knew somehow Cas would remember.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell." Sam said for the millionth time.  
"I don't know! He... He just went all instinct after that and I don't wanna go into detail." Dean said quickly. He had explained everything when Sam got back, only leaving out the kissing. He even told him Cas basically humped his legs until, well he hadn't finished those sentences. He just said it didn't go down until a few more times. And until Deans fingers were, well he didn't finish that sentence either. He did insist it was Cas who made him do it though.  
"So, some curse made him go into fits of agonizing pain as his insides squeeze together, then he pops his wings into existence, then he finally admits that intimacy helps, then he passes out and when you touch his face he tries to full-on fuck you? I don't get it, I mean, it just doesn't make sense." Sam said, pacing as he thought.  
"I don't either... Look, I need an answer here. Do we wait and see if he wakes up or do we take him to the bunker and let him wake up there?" Dean asked.  
"Can... Can he even get in the bunker? I mean, it's warded." Sam said.  
"Well... We could try Charlie, but I don't know that she would be too fond of us needing another favor." Dean chuckled.  
"I say Jody, she knows about us, she said if we ever needed anything we could call, and she's closer. Less people to see his wings out the windows of the car, and with how remote her place is, there's no one to hear him screaming if he goes into another fit." Sam decided.  
"Yeah... Ok, but don't tell him I told you about this stuff that happened... It might be some, really big thing." Dean said carefully.

* * *

As Dean watched him, day and night, Cas became better. His fever went away, his wings didn't twitch, just fluttered in his sleep, and he seemed content.  
"Cas... Why won't you wake up..." Dean said quietly.  
"Dean?" Jody said from the doorway, looking at him sadly.  
"Hey Jody..." Dean said quietly.  
"Dean... You need to stop worrying... He's taking time to heal... I know you're in love with him but-" Jody was cut off.  
"I am _not ___in love with him." Dean said quickly.  
"Ok... Here comes the mom voice, young man-" Jody tried.  
"I'm not Jody! I'm... I'm worried is all." Dean said quietly.  
"Ok look, I'm not gonna tell you how to run your life, but I am gonna tell you that sometimes... You have to give things up... And sometimes... You have to give them up in an instant and you don't get to say goodbye... And if I know anything... It's that you have to use your time with that thing... With that person... Very wisely... So if you have even a hint of feeling for him, you have to be brave enough not to waste the time you have." Jody said quietly. Dean sighed and looked away. Of course she would see through his denial. He was starting to see through it to.

* * *

On the third day since they had been at Jodys' house, Cas moved. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes, seeming confused at first. Dean sat up, smiling at him and touching his arm gently.  
"Hey..." Dean said quietly.  
"I-I'm sorry..." Cas said quickly, looking away from him.  
"Hey, don't talk about that right now, tell me how you feel. Are you ok?" Dean asked.  
"I'm alright... I probably owe you an explanation..." Cas said shyly.  
"Not if you don't want to, we can talk later if you want, I'm just glad you're awake... I was getting worried actually..." Dean admitted.  
"No... I owe you an explanation... The spell... It... It's a... Heat spell... At first it felt like the same thing the whore of Babylon did when I was restraining her, but after about ten hours I realized... When angels go into heat, they _need ___a mate... It's more then just a desire, if we don't... If we don't mate we go into a twenty four hour period of ultimate pain. During that time, our body, our real body, the celestial form, doesn't crave it. The pain is too much, it craves sleep instead, it craves that escape. It can also crave tiny forms of intimacy to help ease the pain. Things such as touching skin or wings, or even the human form of intimacy such as kissing, can help. If you go to sleep, you don't wake up until you get a mate. That's where the human story of sleeping beauty came from, except it was changed so that children could hear it. Although I question the sanity of the person who decided to tell the story to a child. Anyway, that's why at the end I told you that I would pass out. Angels only go into heat every thousand years. We can sense other angels and seek them out, we help each other, but because it's not time to mate... My body was seeking companionship and there was none, so I just knew I had to survive the twenty four hours. Angels that can't get a mate go into a deep sleep until the next mating time, or they wake up when a willing mate tries to help them... That's why when you... When you tried to wake me up... With intimacy... My body reacted on instinct and decided you were a willing mate... It woke me up and made me mate with you... After mating angels sleep for a few days... I'm sorry I worried you... And I'm sorry I tried to have sex with you... I tried to stop it, but I couldn't... So I just shut my eyes... Did I hurt you at all?" Cas finished shyly.  
"N-No... I'm ok... I mean... I was confused by the finger thing..." Dean admitted.  
"Right... Angels, when in a vessel, need a male vessel to mate... Whether that being male and male, female and male, or female and female with something resembling a penis... When mating... It stays inside for a few minutes after... When that time is up the vessels will allow for it to shrink in size, deflating to the original size to slip out... When you said... When you said you didn't want me... It was difficult but I was able to stop myself from using you as my mate completely. I used your fingers instead of your penis to mate with, and it worked... I... I apologize for not telling you what it was when I got there... It was... Embarrassing..." Cas said quietly, looking anywhere but at Dean.  
"Cas... I need to get one thing straight with you before anything else... I didn't say that I didn't want you... I didn't say that I did either, but I didn't reject you... I said I wouldn't do it while you weren't yourself, because you would never want it... And I said I was scared... That doesn't mean I wouldn't want you, ok?" Dean said quietly, putting a hand on his cheek.  
"Dean, you don't have to do that to make me feel better." Cas said quietly, pushing his hand away.  
"Cas... Do you like me? I mean, do you have feelings for me? Do you... Want me to be your mate?" Dean asked carefully.  
"It doesn't matter Dean..." Cas said quietly.  
"Yes, it does... It matters to me... Just tell me Cas, I won't be mad." Dean promised. Finally Cas nodded and looked away.  
"Good... Cause otherwise it'd be awkward if I did this." Dean smiled, putting a hand on his cheek and turning his head sideways so he could meet Cas' lips. Cas whimpered and sat up, trying to keep his lips on Deans as he moved. His wings quivered and he put a hand on his cheek, trying to follow his lips as Dean pulled away.  
"It's ok, I'm not going anywhere." Dean chuckled, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.  
"Are you still tired?" Dean asked quietly.  
"A little..." Cas admitted.  
"Ok, you want me to lay down with you?" Dean asked.  
"I would like that..." Cas said shyly.  
"Ok, move over then." Dean said smiling. Cas slid over a little and tucked his wing in, leaving the other wing out. Once Dean had laid down Cas snuggled into his shirt and moved his wing over them like a blanket. They both fell asleep comfortably, leaving Sam confused and Jody smiling in the doorway an hour later.


End file.
